2012-06-22 Date with an Angel
It's a very good thing Warren sent cars to both places. Lois had gone home to change into something more evening friendly, then went back to work to slyly gloat to Kent about it, but found that he wasn't there. Ah well.... Staying to knock out an article about the Girl of Steel, however, occupied her until the call from front desk came through that a car was waiting for her. It didn't take Lane long to get down to the lobby and outside to the sidewalk. Her hair's pinned up simply but nicely. Her makeup is a little heavier, for night time affairs, and her business suit is gone; it's been replaced by a slick little shimmery black number, with back heels and ruby red soles. Tiny diamonds chips dangle from a thin thread of silver from her ears. She's traded her normal day purse for a black evening clutch. The chauffeur opens the door for Lois and gives a tip of his hat, "Good evening, Ms. Lane. If you don't mind getting in, I'll be taking you to the restaurant." Once he gets into the car, he calls the other limo as instructed. Inside the car, also, is a bouquet of a dozen red roses. The trip isn't terribly far as the limo drives to one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. It's a good thing that Warren wore a suit today. He took some time at the hotel room he got to stretch out his wings before they had to be squished up under his clothes again. He didn't have a change of suit, however, but he managed to spruce it up with a new tie and pocket-square. He waits at the bar of the restaurant for the limo to arrive. Once it does, he gets a text and makes his way outside to meet it. See? He planned everything! To the driver, Lois nods, a light smile. "Thank you," she says a she slips into the limo. Roses. Lois looks over at the floors, grinning. Rich boys. They always know how to make a girly girl feel special. Lois, after glancing to make sure the driver isn't staring, leans forward to daintly smell the flowers, smiling to herself in quite the girly fashion. As the view of the restaurant nears, Lois leans toward the window and gives a long low whistle of wonder. She hasn't been to this one before, and pushes back that slight feeling of 'out of my league!'. The limo comes to a stop, just as Warren appears in the door. Lois grins, reaching out to pluck a single rose from the dozen, and she waits for the door to be openned. Warren actually steps forward to open the door for Lois, "Good evening, Ms. Lane," is offered with a smile. "I'm glad you'll be joining me tonight..." because he wasn't entirely sure she'd show. "I hope this restaurant is all right...it seemed to be pretty popular. Got good reviews and all." And it was probably full, but no doubt they were wanting to accomodate him. "You look lovely." With grace, Lois slides her feet out of the limo and reaches up to take Warren's hand. It's like every girl-goes-to-a-fancy-place-with-a-rich-guy-and-gets-out-of-a-limo scene from every sappy romantic comedy ever, recreated here, in person, just for Warren. "Well, thank you for inviting me," she quips with her reporter's grin. "I'm sure you picked wonderfully, and we can be surprised to together, because I've never been here." "I see you left your notepad at home. Thank you for that," Warren grins as he offers his arm to his date. Once inside, they're shown right to their table, which is in a more secluded, intimate corner of the restaurant. When seated, he asks, "Can I get you something to drink?" He then clears his throat and shifts some in his chair, "To be honest, Ms. Lane, I don't usually go on dates like this." It's quite different from the parties he's been known to attend. And which parties are those? Lois smiles and takes Warren's arm. "I could run home and get them, if it'd make you feel any better," she offers sweetly, with a mischeivous glint to her eyes. To the secluded corner, and Lois's brows lift, but she remains silent. After sitting, Lois nods, smirks, and replies, "A Manhattan." After a soft chuckle, waiting for his reaction to her drink of choice (chosen for the company?), Lois tilts her head in faint surprise. "Really? I would hav ethought all you billionaire times takes girls to fancy placces with a year long reservation wait list without needing to make said reservations." Angel places the order for the drinks...a Manhattan for the lady and a martini for him. He merely smiles at the order, acknowledging the possible homage to his home, he then looks back to her, "Well, sure, there is that, but it's not all the time. You might be surprised at how many are really just gold-diggers. That or they just want their fifteen minutes of fame. It's attention, and whether it's positive or negative, it doesn't matter." Giving the waiter a glance and a smile, Lois turns her attention back to Warren. "Hmm... I can see that, I suppose. I just, I only just hear of the negative attention seekers... or the gold-diggers. Blame TV," she says with a wave of a hand. Her clutch is set on the table near by. Close enough to grab, far enough away to not be like OMG HER PURSE! "So... off the record, completely. Welcome to Metropolis," she says with a smile, something more like how a normal person would smile and not that professional interogator smile. Warren Worthington returns the smile, "Thank you for that. It's the warmest welcome I've had and certainly not one I expected when I came here. I actually intended on going right back to New York after the meeting, but I was happy to change my plans for dinner tonight." He glances at her purse as if to show that he has an eye on it as well. "So...tell me something about Lois Lane that isn't in the articles that she writes?" Lois tucks one of the purpoefully left down locks of hair at your template behind her ear at the return smile. "Something not in my articles? Ah... Wow.. I don't know... I.... like Gray's Anatomy?" She sounds uncertain, unused to being the target of the questions. Now it's time for Warren's eyebrows to lift, "Really?" His smile widens some, "Because of the stories or because of McDreamy?" He gives her a teasing wink before he glances down at the menu to see what might look good. It's one of those places where there aren't even prices by the menu items...and the menu is somewhat small. "What do you like to do, Ms. Lane? Besides watch 'Grey's Anatomy'?" Lois makes a little face at that, lips pressing together in a faintly humorless smile, even if there's no bite to the bitterness. "Oh, haha. Funny. I like the stories," she retorts, likewise glancing down at the menu. She too notes the lack of prices, and it surprises her. "Hmm? Oh, well... What do you like to do," she asks, looking up and smiling. Deflect question! Go! Warren Worthington chuckles, "I asked you first." He's not above juvenile tactics, especially with the reporter. "Surely you enjoy things other than finding the next story and medical television dramas. What...books to you enjoy? Movies? Theatre?" Oh ho! Lois laughs a bit brightly at that, but caves. "Well, if you must know, the Game of Thrones books have me hogtied," the reporter says, almost swoony. "Really? I would have taken you for...other books." When the server comes to take their order, Warren allows Lois to place her's before he places his. Once that's done, he then offers, "I figured you were the type who wouldn't appreciate if I ordered for you...after asking what you wanted first, of course." He then offers, "I haven't read those books. I've heard about them and the television show." Lois quirks a brow at that. "What other books would those be," she asks him as the server is arriving tothe table. One more glance at the menu, and Lois orders a steak, medium rare, with veggies and a potato. She closes the menu and sets it aside, smiling at Warren. "You have me nailed, don't you, Mr. Worthington," she quips with a wink. "Hav eyou seen the show, then? I think they're doing a great job visiualizing everything." "I don't know really...maybe something less...fantastic? I mean that in the genre-sense, of course." Warren takes a sip of his martini, "Nailed? No, I don't think so. You're obviously surprising me. I don't watch the show, I'm afraid. I'm not all that interested in the genre myself. I think there's something to be said for fantasy, but I just never found the allure. Well, except for 'Lord of the Rings'. That was epic." Lois chuckles again, reaching for her drink to sip at. "Oh, Jackson was amazing in bringing Tolkien to life, even if I found the books so much better. Especially the Shield Maiden," Lois remarks, eyes lighting up as she speaks. "Except in the book, she had far less of of a role or persona. She had the big moment, but that was sort of it. I don't think Tolkein knew how to write women, which is why they really weren't leads in his stories," at least Warren seems to have read -those- books. "Well granted. Tolkien was a man's man. But for the day and age in which he was writing, what Aoewyn represents was a big deal," Lois counters, leaning forward slightly, very much giving the sense that she might have written a little thing called a term paper on it in college. Warren Worthington chuckles, "Well, sure, but then you had the...I forget her name...the powerful being living with Tom Bombadil who was happy to just be a housewife to him. Forget about being her big, bad, powerful self...she just wanted to make him dinner. It was a dichotomy." Lois rolls her eyes to that, grinning at the debate. "Women were furniture for Tolkein, and used that way. And I'm happy to admit that fact, because one, he's not my favorite author of all time, and two, he did something unique in the very one dimensional character that was Aoewyn and that was show a strong female doing something that, at the time, was considered something only men should do - namely, face an enemy." She sits back, grinning. "I wasn't talking about the work as a whole, just that one character and what she represents." "I don't think it was entirely unheard of at that time though," Warren points out. "I mean, the quasi-medieval times, yes. But not necessarily at the time that the book was written. Wasn't it in the 1940's? Around World War II? The women were stepping up all over the place to 'battle'...maybe not on the front lines, and maybe that's the point you're trying to make, but the women were given a much bigger role in the working world then." He then falls quiet, "You're trying to bait me." And finally Lois chuckles, nodding. "Yes. Probably more than a little. Sorry," she admits, nose wrinkling as she smiles mischeviously. "Are you still 'on the job' then? Don't you ever get a chance to enjoy yourself or are you always trying to figure out an angle?" Warren smirks then, "I was sort of hoping to have a nice time and -not- be interrogated...or baited to become a headline." Lois's lips part at that, before she chuckles and looks down a little tiny wee small bit ashamed. "We're off the record, Mr. Worthington," she reminds him softly, a faint blush drifting to her cheeks. "It's.... a bad habit, is all." "Since we're off the record," he begins, "You can call me 'Warren'." Especially since he's trying to push it away from work. "Is it going to be that hard to get you to relax?" "Warren," Lois repeats with a soft smile. She sips at her drink giving a light sigh. "I hope not. Sorry. It's not fair to you. So... Warren... I think you might be interested to know, that yes, Yes Metropolis is home to -The- My Little Pony Museum." She winks, "I checked." Warren Worthington manages to pause, his drink nearly to his lips, but he hasn't taken a sip yet. "You mean...there -is- such a thing?" And now he needs that drink. "Just what does that say about Metropolis, hmm? That one of their tourist attractions is a 'My Little Pony' museum?" Lois laughs at that. "I think it makes Metropolis quirky," she retorts, grinning a bit girlishly. "Quirky..." Warren repeats. "Have you been? Granted, you're a reporter and I'm sure you could use that as an excuse." He also smirks then, "I won't hold it against you. I remember spending hours in the Air and Space museum in DC when we went when I was a kid. My mother was so bored." Air and Space... Lois files that away, smiling through the information gathering. "Not since I first moved here, honestly. I was curious and did some of the more touristy things." She pausing, recalling the musuem fondly. However, refusing to admit it, Lois says, "It was ...nice." Warren Worthington merely chuckles, not wanting to say anything that could be misconstrued. "Well, that's a great way to learn a city. To tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever been to the top of the Empire State Building or to see the Statue of Liberty. We had a school field trip that took us to Ellis Island once though." "Oh, Ellis Island is an amazing place to visit. Almost like the prisoner cells in South Africa," Lois says, leaning forward a bit again. "There's so much history there, so many stories..." "Really?" Warren looks a little taken aback at that, "I felt like it was just...a bit station with pictures up on the walls. It felt empty...cleansed...like they didn't want anything marring the perfection of it. We didn't see any cells or queues or anything." "Well sure. That's what they want everyone to think NOW, but think how many of the immigrant Americans, Jews fleeing Naxi Germany, Italian farm workers looking for a better life, British coal miners wishing for a breath of fresh air.... all of whom saved up for years to buy a single ticket, one way, on a cramped boat, to travel months by sea, to a land not their own, and whose first sight of freedom was this tiny little island.." "And this is why you're the reporter and I...am not, "Warren points out. "Also, when you're ten, you're more interested in having fun and teasing the girls. History was boring if it didn't involve guns or pirate ships." Lois chuckles, nodding lightly. "Yeah.. I suppose..." She ponders a bit, the nods more vigorously. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Military conquests and so forth," she adds with a hand wave of the topic. Ugh, Daddy... Warren Worthington just shrugs, "It's a boy thing, I suppose. If we can't run around and hit things, it's not interesting." At least to that age group. "You toss in a bunch of kids who's parents could have bought the island, well...I kind of feel sorry for those teachers and chaperones." Lois grins, knowing ALL about those boy things. She nods, but doesn't mention the fact. It turns her grin almost cheshire. "I'd imagine. So, did you enjoy throwing rocks and putting gum in girl's hair when you were younger, then?" "Don't underestimate throwing rocks!" That gets a grin then before he takes another sip of his drink, "If I ever put gum in a girl's hair, I would have been in -so- much trouble! Now, pulling their braids or pigtails, sure. I remember doing that a time or two. Chasing them around the playground? Then they got boring. Then, well," Warren can't help a chuckle, "Then they got interesting." "And that's going to convince me you're NOT a playboy, how," Lois quips in reply, grinning at Warren. Her brows lift coyishly, her drink once more coming to her lips. Warren Worthington's eyebrows lift, "I didn't realize I was trying to convince you of that. Am I?" He watches Lois for a moment, "Wasn't there a time when you found yourself thinking that boys were more interesting than dolls?" Lois quirks a brow at that, smirking. "Oh sure... about three," she retorts, sipping at her drink. She's being intentionally vague and she knows it. Why's he got her all agressive? And now she has him all confused, "You were three when you found boys more interesting than dolls? You didn't hold...mock news interviews with them? Like Barbara Walters or Oprah?" He sets his glass down, "If you were interested in boys from such a young age, should I be concerned?" ACK! Lois nearly gets Manhattan up her nose at that. "That's not what I- Awsh-.. Ah, I was a tomboy," she clarifies, "And so I didn't play with dolls much growing up. I played with boy's things. Bats, balls, guns, army figures, you know. That sort of thing." How much longer can she fight the blush? About THAT much longer. Lois blushes. Warren Worthington ahhhs in understanding, "I see. All right then...let me rephrase the question. Wasn't there a time when you found yourself thinking that boys were more interesting than...bats, balls, guns, and army figures?" He grins at her blush, "At least I don't have to be worried that the answer is 'no'." Working to fight down the blush, Lois flicks a lock of hair off the front of her shoulder. "Of course there was," she says, sliding her glance away, not entirely comfortable withthe conversation about her tomboy roots. But she's smiling regardless. "And no, you don't have to worry abou that...." And the blush is back, because the way that makes her sound... Warren Worthington merely grins as their meals are brought out. He waits until they've had a moment to take a few bites before he continues with the conversation. "So...do you get asked to dinner by many potential news articles? Or am I just one of the lucky ones that you decided to accept?" Lois smirks to that. "Yes," she responds, then shakes her head. "Lots of interviewees take me for meals, usually of the lunch or coffee variety. I have to admit, a place like this is a real treat... And other than being curious about your business meeting, which you've already convinced is a bit of nothing-for-now, unless you WANT to give me something.... There really isn't a story here. So this..." She pauses for a bite of food, chews, swallows, and smirks, "...is just dinner." From afar, Scarlet Witch waves. "Trying again with another alt" That was exactly what Warren wanted to hear! The declaration gets another smile from him before he lifts his glass in a toast, "To dinner with a very pleasant companion." He tries not to let his smile get smug as he takes a sip. "I am perfectly happy keeping this at a very enjoyable dinner if you are." Lois smiles and lifts her glass to him, holding it forward for him to tap. "Thank you, Mr. WOrhington," she says in replying, humor in her tone. She too sips at her drink, chuckling softly. "Glad you think so. I'm happy to enjoy a dinner a restaurant that no matter how many interviews I write, I'd never be able to afford even getting ont he wait list." "Well, you don't generally have to pay to get on the waiting list, but I am more than happy to oblige." Warren glances about, "It's not bad. Really. And the food seems to be pretty good..." for being in Delaware. "If you were a food critic, they'd let you in for certain. Have you thought about that?" To the suggestion, the reporter wrinkles her nose. "Yeah... and it requires going to culinary school and learning to cook... at least, if you want any real respect in the Food World," replies Lois, cutting the next bite of food from her plate. "No, thank you." Warren Worthington chuckles, "I take it then that you're not one of those 'home chefs'? Are you a 'foodie', perhaps? Honestly, I just watch the Food Network in the background. It's quite informative at times." Lois shakes her head at that. "Food shows drive me crazy. Like anyone could make those dishes they make at home. Pfft. TV Smoke and Mirrors..." Another bite, nomnom. Warren Worthington laughs, "Oh, I don't watch those. Mostly the competition things or the restaurant things. I've learned a bit about food...and it's been enough to experiment, although I'm certainly not qualified to go on any of those shows. Or, well...even to share my cooking with another." He grins and takes another bite of his food then. "Technically, it -is- possible, but I think one needs to know a good bit of the jargon first." "Which I have no interest in learning," Lois quips. "Some people are born to do what they do. I was born to be a reporter, not a chef. And I'm very grateful for that." She takes another bites, finishes it, and chuckles. "And thank God for that." "Some people?" Warren looks up and tilts his head, "Not all? Why do you think you were born to be a reporter? I mean, I can understand not being born to be a Chef...I think that's a very specific artistic talent." "So is getting people to talk about things they'd rather not even tell their mother," Lois retorts with a wink. She points at him with the tangs of her fork, smirkig. Warren Worthington laughs, "There are quite a few things that my mother really doesn't need to know...such as who I ask out on dates." He cheekily takes another bite of his food. "Obviously, you are already aware of that." "Hey! You started it," Lois accuses warmly, pointing a finger now at Warren. "I started it? By asking you out to dinner? Or by talking to you about why you think you were born to be a reporter?" Warren just seems amused in the fact that he's able to question her now. Lois grins, nose wrinkling slightly. "Yes," is her reply before she puts more food into her mouth, effectively shutting her up, or so it would seem. After all, a dainty lady doesn't speak with her mouth filled with food. Warren Worthington just bursts out laughing at that single answer to all three of his questions. "Well, then." He seems quite amused that he has apparently struck the reporter momentarily speechless. Lois just smirks, watching Warren laugh. And then she's laughing too. Forced to take a drink to get hte food out of her mouth, Lois does drink then she wipes her mouth with her cloth napkin. "Well then, what, Warren," she prods, her voice leaning on his name even as she leans forward a bit in her chair. "I believe I should win some sort of a reward for making the infamous Lois Lane speechless." Warren continues to grin, "And don't you dare deny it or say you were just trying to eat." "Oh ho! I see how it is," Lois replies. She shifts in her chair, like a fighter would roll his shoulders to loosen up for the next round of combat. "You think you stumped me..." "Stumped? No. I just think that you were either surprised by the questions or didn't want to really answer them fully," Warren points out. "I don't know that you are ever 'stumped', Miss Lane. But I think I may have caught you off-guard." "Lois. And you didn't do anything of the sort," she replies, hand reaching for her drink again. "The answer was just the same for each question. Why mince words?" She points to herself, "Reporter. Good with words, remember?" She sips, and adds. "Sometimes word count matters." Warren Worthington ahs, "I see. So...there is a word count for this date? Am I approaching your limit then? That's quite a shame as I've been enjoying our banter." He'll look to his meal then in mock apology. Lois laughing, giggling a bit as well, and waggles her finger at Warren. "You're a sly one, Mr. Worthington. I'm going to be careful around you, aren't I," she quips at him, finding this more than a little amusing. "Again, call me 'Warren'. I think we've been enjoying each other's company for that, at the very least." But he grins again, "Well, one must remain sharp in the world of Business, you know. It tends to bleed over in my other social interactions as well." "Does it now? Doesn't that get a little... I dunno... tiring," Lois asks. The mask of tough girl seems to slide slightly, shoulders relaxing while her brows knits. Is it humorous that Lois can ask that, given her reputation? "It gets exhausting," Warren admits, a little of that veneer flaking off as well. "But you, of all people must know, one has an image to maintain. If you falter, well..." there's a weary sort of smirk, "The press is all over it." The weary smirk and choice of words make Lois, the Press, laugh. "Oh yeah. I understand completely," she quips with a chuckle, sipping her drink and finishing her dinner. Warren Worthington also works on his drink and dinner, "So, I suppose, that when the press stops falling all over us if we want to take some time to relax or actually be ourselves while out in public, then it won't be so exhausting. But until then, well...there it is. Right from the horse's mouth, so to speak." Lois purses her lips at that, eyes narrowing ever so. "Hmm... true enough. Tabloids are hte worse kind of journalism," she retorts semi thoughtfully before finishing off the last of her drink. Good kick. Lois grins then, onc emore settling her gaze on her dinner date. "Well, I've already assured you that, for me at least, this is off the record. You don't talk about business, I won't plaster your words all over Page Three," she winks, clearly teasing him about where she'd rank his level of news worthiness. "That is, of course, if you can keep me entertained until 11pm." "Page three?" Warren's brows lift, "Well, that's better than I thought. I don't know where the gossip columns are in the paper, but...wait, how many pages does the Daily Planet tend to have?" He then flicks his wrist to take a brief look at the time, "Well, we have another hour and a half. Do you want to get some dessert? Here or somewhere else?" He then seems to get an idea, "What other restaurants around here have you been wanting to get into but couldn't?" Lois laughs at Warren's questions about page numbers. It's really adorable, naive, cute. She shakes her head faintly, but doesn't answer when he turns to look at his watch. She has to fight to keep from rolling her eyes as Warren offers to get her into exclusive restaurants. "Oh, I don't know Warren. Restauranting isn't really my thing, though, I LOVE the Cheesecake Factory. Ever been? They close a little early, though. I hope it's still open. How about we get some dessert from there?" Warren Worthington tilts his head some, "Cheesecake Factory? I've heard of it...I don't think I've ever been. You -do- know that I live in New York, which has the best cheesecake, don't you? Is this...'factory' going to be up for that type of scrutiny?" He'll offer a credit card to the server, however, before even seeing the check. "I suppose I can give it a try." And to that Lois laughs brightly. "Warren, you have not lived until you've had Cheesecake Factory," she states emphatically, a huge grin on her face. "That oly thing we have to worry about is whther or not they've closed for hte night!" "We'll see about that. I'm not sure that a chain restaurant can do a local specialty justice..." When the check arrives, Warren takes a look at it, signs it, takes his card back and then stands, moving to get the chair for Lois, "Shall we then? I'm assuming that the driver will know where this place is." "Did you get a local Metropolis driver or is he an import from the Big Apple," teases Lois as she stands. Her grin's wide and mischevious. "Metropolis driver. I flew from New York." And yes, Warren manages to say that with a straight face. "So I take it that's a 'yes, he should know where it is'?" Lois chuckles, nodding. "Yes. He'll know where it is," she confirms, walking at Warren's side and back to the car. "And you need to leave your mind open. Cheesecake may be a New York speciality, but this place does it right. Trust me." Because she's a cheesecake conussuer or soemthing like how that's supposed to be spelled. Warren Worthington makes sure to open the door for Lois when they get to the car, and he carefully climbs in himself once he's sure she's situated. He'll take the seat opposite her even as he gives the instructions to the driver. It's not terribly far to do, and no doubt they draw a small crowd when they pull up to the popular restaurant. "I'll follow your lead." Lois smirks at that, settling herself easily. She glances out the window, as if checking that the driver is in the right place, before look back at Warren. "So you like cheesecake?" Smalltalk! "Not especially," Warren admits, "But I'm willing to try almost anything once and if it's your favorite place to go, then I would be a cad to deny such a thing in favor of my own preferences. I might be pleasantly surprised." "A cad, not a clod," Lois asks of Warren, making no other mention of the man giving up his choice for hers. Someone's used to getting their way, it seems. "Well, if I was a clod than I would think that would negate any manners I've shown at all this evening. A cad would just mean that I was selfish to my own desires...neither of which is terribly interesting when out to dinner with a lovely lady," Warren smiles then. "Although it might make for more interesting 'page three' reading." Lois laughs at that. "Only if I were Cat Grant," she quips, eyes on Warren. "And I"m not sure you have anything to worry about. You've been a complete gentleman." Warren Worthington chuckles softly, "Thank you, Lois." Once they arrive at the restaurant, he gets out first before moving to open the door for his date. "Is this a place where we get seated or do we order at a counter?" "Depends on what we're after. We can get some cake to go, or stay in and eat," Lois says, moving to get out. "It don't matter to me," she says, speech falling casual and with mangled grammar. Warren Worthington looks at the storefront and the people milling inside before he offers, "Why don't we take some to go? Find a nice park bench or something...Metropolis does have parks, right? As long as it 'don't matter' to you, of course." She hadn't realized she'd done that until Warren pointed it out, and it makes her stick out her tongue. "Yes, Metropolis has parks. Centennial Park, to be exact. And do you want to run in a get the pie or should I," she quips, grinning. Her face gets him to chuckle again, "You can, since you seem to hold the knowledge of the cheesecake. I will defer to your judgement on this and make sure that my driver knows where Centennial Park is." "Any one that doesn't know where Centennial is, isn't from Metropolis or hasn't been here very long," Lois fires back, getting out and grabbing her purse. "Be right back," she states and struts off into the shop. She's not gone long. She know what she's after, afterall, and when she returns, she has a bag in her hands. With a grin, she gets back into the chair, and offers it to Warren, "One, Cheesecake Factory cheesecake." She quips and winks. "You got a whole cake?" Warren looks at the bag, "And the driver knows where that park is...if it's safe enough. I know Central Park isn't the best place to go at night...I wouldn't want to be putting you into any danger." Lois chuckles at that, nodding. "If you like it, you can take the rest for left overs. If you don't, I end up with awesome left over cheesecake," she quips, winking at Warren. Of course the driver knows. Lois would be put out of he didn't. She grins at the rich boy, chuckling. "Oh... I see... my reputation of having random things explode around me is making you nervous? Well, so far, it's been a really quiet day, so I don't expect any giant killer death robots with eye lasers of doom to jumping out of the wood work," she retorts, seemingly unphased by it all. "Which is just the time for it to happen," Warren points out. But then again, he can hope that it continues to be a 'quiet night'. When they arrive at the park, Warren will take the bag with the cheesecake as he opens the door for Lois yet again...and goes to look for a well-lit park bench. "So, why stay in Metropolis? No aspirations to go to a larger city and make a splash there?" "A larger city? Please? When I have everything I need right here?" Lois shakes her head as she leads the way to the bench, not at all concerned for the hour. "I'm doing exactly what I want to do, in a place I want to do it in. Why leave?" "Yes, and far more dangerous than Metropolis," Lois retorts, sitting and waiting for the cheesecake to get opened. "Besides, New York is a car ride away. I can get there any time I need to for a story...." Warren Worthington does open the cheesecake then and offers Lois one of the forks, "You'd be getting there after the New York reporters already got the story out though. It wouldn't be breaking news and your name wouldn't be attached as the one to discover the story. I'm mostly curious, really. I suppose Metropolis is trying to get its name out as a major city, especially with Lexcorp here." Lois digs her fork in, nodding. "All true, but I -like- Metropolis," she says firmly, then pauses, cake in her mouth. "Why the sudden interest in me in New York, Mr. Worthington?" She leans on his name, reminding him that she could still shift back into work mode if he gave her an excuse. Warren Worthington shrugs, "I don't know. Curiosity, I suppose. You seem to be very assertive, Ms. Lane, which is a valued trait in New York. I guess I can't really throw stones either as I've stayed where I grew up...I'm sure I -could- go to Gotham, L.A., Chicago, but I choose to stay there." Lois smiles, and drops the hint at work mode. "I've been everywhere, Warren. My father's career military. I like Metropolis. I like it a lot. It's my home.... and I really don't feel like moving... again," she explains with a soft smile before she digs in for another bite and offers it to Warren. "Try some." That explains a bit, "I see. Yes, I can see why you'd want to make some roots after traveling like that." As the cheesecake is offered, Warren looks at it hesitantly before he gives a shrug, "Sure." As he said, he'll try anything once. NO COMMENT! Lois chuckles softly as Warren understands her rationale. Offering him the forkful, she feed him the cheesecake and waits for his reaction before dipping into the cheesecake, with the same fork mind, for her second bite. "Yum, no?" "It's not bad," Warren admits. "Maybe not quite like the cheesecake in New York, but that probably has something to do with the water. But for cheesecake, it's not bad at all." "It's amazing, and you don't know your cheesecake," Lois retorts stubbornly, stabbing another forkful into her mouth. Though her words may be harsh, the grin on her face and the tone of her voice soften them into a gentle and light hearted tease. Warren Worthington laughs, "We can agree to disagree. I'm pretty loyal to anything that comes out of Manhattan, just to warn you." He'll take the other fork though and try one of the other pieces of the cheesecake. "Now, this one is good. Kahlua, I think?" Lois nods, reaching for the turtle piece now. "Kahlua, my favorite coffee creamer on rough days," she quips before the next bite goes into her mouth. The comment about loyalty, gets a grin and wink but little else for now. "Mine's scotch. Without the coffee," Warren offers. "But I'll concede, it's not bad, especially for a chain. Now, when you come to Manhattan, you should let me take you to get some real New York cheesecake. I promise, it's not even from a snooty restaurant." "Oh! We've moved past trying to impress me with snooty restaurants," Lois quips, then straightens her back and shifts into an almost Shakespearean register. "Why, Mr. Worthington. I didn't have the merest hint of thought that you would be quite so forward. I fear I am up to to your pace in things," she laments melodramatically, evening going so far as to put the back of her wrist to her forehead, getting dangerously close to putting cheesecake in her hair. "Careful," Warren points out, "Unless you wanted to be wearing that cheesecake." He smirks though, "Just a friendly gesture, Miss Lane. After all, you've shown me some very lovely parts of Metropolis. The least I can do is return the gesture." Wha? Lois's eyes track up to her hand, and she pulls the food away and runs her other hand through it to make sure she didn't. "Yeah. Could be fun. I'll be heading out that way soon. Stark Expo, and all...." Warren Worthington's nose wrinkles some, "Yes. That. I suppose I have to go to that mess too." Maybe one of his parents will go in his stead. "Let me know when you're up...I'll make sure to pencil you into my schedule," he says, a bit in jest. "I'd need your number for that, Warren," Lois replies sweetly, once more hinting and edging toward 'work mode'. She stabs another bite and noms. YUM! Cheesecake! Warren Worthington has been keeping track of time to be sure that he gets Lois back -after- 11pm. "Really? You know, that sounds very much like flirting. Is it?" "Do you need it to be? I mean, how -else- am I supposed to call you to say I'm in town if I -don't- have your number?" Lois smiles into that. See? perfectly reasonable, and yet there's a flicker of mischeivous in her eyes. She takes another nommy bite. "Oh, I'm sure you have your ways if you really wanted to get my number." However, Warren shifts some on the bench as he pulls out a slim business card case. One of the cards is pulled out and handed to Lois, "Do with it as you will." Lois takes the card, smiles, and then slides it into her bra. She winks and spears another bite. Warren Worthington grins and also helps to work on the cheesecake as they enjoy the mild evening. At about 10:55pm, Warren will offer to help pack up the rest of the cheesecake for her to enjoy at her leisure, "If you don't want me somehow seeing where you live, I'm happy to have the limo drop you off. You wouldn't let me pick you up at your home, after all..." Lois laughs at that, eating about a slice of cheease cake all told before taking the left overs. "I'm okay with you walking me to my door. We -are- on a date, after all. It'd be really cold if I didn't," Lois says as she gets to her feet. "And, sorry about that. I've been in a mood all day, apparently." "All right then," and Warren will take the bag of cheesecake before offering a hand to help Lois up from the bench. "I'm sorry you were 'in a mood'. I hope I wasn't the cause of that." The reporter shakes her head, and allows herself to be helped up. She gives her address, and even lets Warren walk her up as far as he like. and if he does get to her door, she'll give him a light kiss on the cheek before disappearing inside with a wave and a smile. Warren Worthington will give a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning about to get back into the limo. It might not be easily seen in the dark, but a white feather, about the size of an adult's forearm, has somehow appeared near the door to Lois' place. That's one large bird! Does Metropolis have wild, albino turkeys? Category:Logs Category:RPLogs